


Love Through A Screen

by how_its_going_to_be



Category: instagram - Fandom
Genre: Gay Smut, M/M, Smut, and @uriesnudes, by the way I'm @thissistherealryanross/@frankjeromustdie, if you like smut here it is, written for @wentzturies on instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_its_going_to_be/pseuds/how_its_going_to_be
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut for Dani and Bri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Through A Screen

Dani walked in to the bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, wanting to go back to bed. But there was someone there.  
"Bri? Is that you?"  
"Yeah baby, wanna fuck?"  
"Bri! You have a boyfriend!"  
"Eh, Mikko doesn't care. Come on." Bri sat up, leaning forward. He crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed Dani's collar, pulling him down. "Daddy." Bri added seductively, whispering in Dani's ear. Dani whined, clutching at Bri's shirt.  
"Yeah, let's fuck." Dani smiled, pushing Bri onto the bed. Bri grinned, wrapping his legs around Dani's hips. He bucked upwards, and felt Dani's hardness against him. He groaned, and pushed up Dani's shirt.  
"Bri, baby, I'm going to fuck you so hard."

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I'm tired right now so the first chapter's going to be super short and all the smut is going to happen next I'm sorry


End file.
